


Freelance Spy, Part 2

by sandyk



Series: Freelance Spy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy stuff happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freelance Spy, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. thanks d for beta!

Darcy figured it wouldn't be a bad thing to check in with her secret back up before everything went down. She managed to get by two skeevy guys with a weak smile and duck under another one's violently waving arm to get into the circle of people around Pepper. 

Pepper saw her and smiled, a real genuine smile. She said, "Oh, aren't you Darcy? Dr. Foster's assistant? We have to talk." She took Darcy by the arm and efficiently steered her to a quiet corner of the ballroom, by a door that looked very familiar.

"Nat said you need to go in there," Pepper said. 

"Oh, oh," Darcy said. "She said you wouldn't know!"

"Please," Pepper said. "That was someone else's dumb idea, Natasha doesn't follow rules that get in the way of what needs to be done. I'm sorry, that sounded like she murders puppies. She doesn't murder puppies."

"That's good to know," Darcy said. She went inside the room, found the pen, slipped it into the side of her bra, with the top kinda poking her under her armpit. She came out and closed the door. "Hey, do you know if this thing is radioactive or filled with some kind of poison that might leak?"

"No, it's neither," Pepper said. "Oh, did you put it in your bra? I could never do that."

"I could never pull off that dress, but you look like a post modern greek goddess," Darcy said. 

"That's so sweet, thank you," Pepper said. "Let's drift towards the women's restroom."

They drifted. Darcy said, "I am so impressed meeting you."

"I'm impressed meeting you," Pepper said. "Thor said you were a true asset to Midgard."

"Yeah, he's nice to me because I don't complain about the noise when he and Jane have their reunions. Because it's loud."

"I believe you," Pepper said, serene and above it all. They were almost there.

"Jane more than Thor, frankly," Darcy said. 

"Really?" Pepper opened the women's restroom door for Darcy. 

Pepper closed the door behind her and put some tech doohickey on the door that booped and beeped. "It's locked now," Pepper said. 

"This is sort of exciting, sort of terrifying," Darcy said. 

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, appearing out of fucking nowhere. Darcy stepped back and gasped/screamed. It came out sounding like a meep which was embarrassing in front of Pepper Potts.

Darcy said, "Where were you?" She thought her voice sounded sort of level. 

"In the ceiling, of course," Natasha said. "Hand me the pen so I can leave."

"Wait," Pepper said. "There's a password."

Natasha smiled. "I'm very glad you remembered that."

"I remembered it, too," Darcy said. "So now you say it."

"38 42 north, 120 57 west."

"I really hope this wasn't radioactive," Darcy said, handing over the pen. 

"It's not," Natasha said.


End file.
